The Best Thing
by Darknessshines
Summary: Rated M just in case! Many Spoilers if you have not read HBP! Ron finally admitts to himself that he has fallen in love with...read the story! And finally has the courage to tell her but realizes that he must before its too late! HG RHr
1. Who would've thought?

Hey Guys:) This is my second attempt at writing a FanFic! I really Hope you will like it and please review and criticize if you want, but please don't be too harsh, Well read on! But first:

Warning: This story is supposed to take place right after "Harry Potter and The Half-Blood Prince" so I don't think you'd really understand it if you have not read the book. This FanFic would also include some of my own theories about it in later chaps…

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, tear tear I dont NOT own the Harry Potter Characters or Books, yes I know it's very sad, but I grin at the genius Mrs. Rowling for creating them : )

The Best Thing: By Darknessshines

Chapter 1: Who would've thought?

Ron's Point Of View

The Gryffindor Common Room was finally empty except for two people and much to Ron Weasley's pleasure, people he knew very well. He had spent almost all afternoon counting in his head exactly how many students were left until his most important moment since he first attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Indeed he was very anxious…well that was an understatement. Actually, he was afraid his heart might jump out of his body before he could even say a word to her…but he knew…he knew it was time…and for once in his life he was sure about something…about his feelings towards Hermione Granger.

He glanced at Harry who was on the couch and gave him a knowing look. He looked serious if not anxious himself, he didn't laugh or grin or smile, which helped Ron greatly, it proved to him that Harry was taking this seriously and wasn't making fun of him. He stood up, Harry was a great actor, at least he hoped he was…

"Well," He stretched and yawned, a very believable yawn I must add, "I'm going to bed." He picked up his books and bag and then turned to look at Ron. "Coming?"

"Er…no. I need to finish…" He said lamely, If only he was as good as lying as Harry…

"Fine, goodnight, then."

"Night," both Hermione and Ron mumbled absently.

As soon as he heard the door from the Boy's Dormitory close, he looked at Hermione. She was still absorbed in her new _Potions Book: Grade Seven._

Ron sighed. This was so hard. He couldn't just interrupt her. Wouldn't that be rude? She doesn't like rude blokes. But that thought made him feel guilty and more nervous as he remembered exactly how he used to treat her 6 years ago. He decided to wait until she finished and fumbled with his notes and quills instead.

And as if Hermione had just read Ron's mind she closed her book and put it in her bag.

"We have so many new potions to memorize this year! And some of them can take up to 6 months to mature! I won't be surprised to get only one N.E.W.T.," she admitted in a defeated sort of voice.

Ron couldn't help but smile.

"Come off it, would you? You're the smartest in our year! And we're seventeen so you're the smartest in Hogwarts!"

He could see her cheeks turn a shade of red, even by firelight.

"Thanks Ron," she said quietly, it could've been a whisper.

He smiled at her. "So…erm…can…can we talk?" he added cautiously, his face now matching Hermione's.

-" Umm…sure" she cleared her throat and smiled again. There was a lot of smiling going on.

Ron cleared his throat.

_How do I say it? How the hell do I say it?_

"I…I mean..Do you….Well I…" 

_I'm being Pathetic! Why can't I just tell her!_

"Hermione….I…" 

Hermione's Point Of View

_God Ron! Do you or Do you not? I've been waiting for years…please don't disappoint me…again._

She tried to keep her face expressionless or maybe even add a puzzlement look to it but she couldn't. She just hoped too much…she just hoped that Ron would admit his feelings (if any) to her…Who could blame her? I mean what kind of "friend" get so jealous over Krum kissing her that wouldn't talk to her for weeks? What kind of "friend" gets all jumpy and moody when she admits that she's going to a party with Mclaggen and not with him? What kind of "friend" just gets jealous when she talks about any boy period? All of this just made her really sad and a bit angry at him…  
But she couldn't be **angry** with him! Who would? 

She stared at his face, he seemed really anxious but determined at the same time. He was lovely. His eyes didn't seem deep blue anymore but a light brown reflected from the fireplace. Who would've thought that she would ever think cute of a little boy who used to call her a Know-It-All and accuse her of not having friends? Who would've thought that he became one her best friends?

"…Hermione I love you."

She was so wrapped up in her own thoughts about him that when she actually heard him say it she actually looked surprised. _YES! Finally!_

_Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! _

…_jeez Granger you're acting so girly!_

_I don't care! Hahahaha!_

_Ok calm down think of something to say…_

She was definitely smiling stupidly. But was relieved to see that Ron was too.

"Oh…I…uh…me…me too." she said timidly. She heard Ron exhale, as if breathing again.

Then out of nowhere Ron joined Hermione and sat on the floor of the Common Room. They both stared at each other's faces, and then Ron leaned to kiss her.

It was something magnificent! The feeling of whole, the electricity everything was on that deep kiss…She was beyond happy, she finally had the only thing she wanted.

When they parted, they both smiled again and Ron put his arm around her shoulder. They leaned on the couch and Hermione put her head on his chest. Everything seemed right…and perfect. She didn't want to leave. She just felt…happy.

Harry's Point Of View He was now pacing outside their dormitory. Pacing! How could he be this worried? "Well one of your best friends is telling your other best friend he loves her…" said a reasonable voice inside him. Yes, but…

…What if he messes up?

…_What if she doesn't love him back? Everything would be so awkward…_

…_. What if they love each other but then break up?_

…_. What if they don't work out and hate each other…but they can't hate each other, right? Their best friends…_

Harry had just discovered how much his friends really meant for him…after all, that's all he had, didn't he? Just Ron and Hermione…and loosing them now would just be…Stupid!

Well, yes they've had fights and not talked to each other for weeks (remembers last year) but…that was different, they fought because they liked each other… he laughed inwardly…who would've thought? Always bickering at each other…well isn't that a sign?

Harry calmed down. They will be fine…

He sat on the floor just outside their dormitory door, just like he promised Ron. He was to wait for him there to avoid all of the other's questioning looks. He grinned as Ron's face wandered in his mind asking Harry to do all of this for him, right after he had made Ron spill everything about "his Hermione" just like he had mumbled in his sleep the previous night.

They'll be fine….

He pushed his thoughts away from them and thought about more comforting things…Quidditch being one of them…then the fact that tomorrow was Saturday…and then the fact that there was no Snape this year, that he was in Azkaban for attempted kill on a wizard….He didn't understand why Dumbledore was behaving this way, trying to get him out of Azkaban.When Snape had tried to kill him just a year ago…He pushed them out of the way as well, he didn't want to think of them…not now.

Instead his mind wandered of to a girl with a nice flowery scent…a scent that in fact was hard to remember now. Ginny.

Harry felt his stomach twist. He hated himself. How could he just let her go so easily? He missed her too much, and just…let her go…told her that he couldn't be with her…too much risk. Was he turning stupid?

But just then he heard a door creak open.

He stood up clumsily and grinned at an already grinning Ron.

"I guess that's a good sign" Harry said happily.

"Yea mate…it was just… too good." Shaking his head and grinning like an idiot. ", Thanks"

"No problem…I mean you've liked her since Fourth Year…"

"You noticed?" he asked stunned.

"Well it was pretty obvious, mate…" Harry confessed. " I'm happy for you two…just don't break up."

"Ha! Harry, you prat, "

Harry punched him on the arm, still grinning, as they went inside their dormitory…


	2. Obvious?

Hey there! Hope you like this one! Please Review! Tell me how I did: )

Warning: This story is supposed to take place right after "Harry Potter and The Half-Blood Prince" so I don't think you'd really understand it if you have not read the book. This FanFic would also include some of my own theories about it in later chaps…

The Best Thing: By Darknessshines

Chapter 2: Obvious?

Morning came as a surprise to Hermione. She had slept only for a few hours but oddly enough, didn't regret it.

Yes, so she _was_ thinking about Ron all through the night, but so what? I mean, he _was_ her boyfriend…

…Or was he? Well not officially.

I'll talk to him after, then… 

She rubbed her eyes drowsily and slid from her bed silently, not wanting to wake the others. But apparently she shouldn't have bothered.

"Someone's up pretty early" Parvarti giggled.

Hermione wheeled around, surprised.

_Oh crap_

"You got here late yesterday," Susan said frowning "very late"

"Oh…well…I,"

_Wait! She's not my mother!_

"…So what? I don't have to—"

She had just spotted Lavender's bed, curtains open. She seemed to be sleeping but she knew she was listening to every word.

"It's okay," Parvarti whispered just so she could hear her. "She's over him."

She grabbed Hermione's wrist and pulled her outside.

"Excuse us"

Door closed

"So, tell me…Are you and Ron…together?"

_Was Parvarti always this nosy?_

Hermione nodded

_She'll find out anyways…_

Parvarti squeaked and they re-entered the dormitory.

Meanwhile-Ron's POV

_Ron was walking in the snow. You could tell it was Christmas time by the decorations outside the stores. Stores? Could he possibly be in Diagon Alley? Hosmeade? London?_

_Then someone grabbed his hand and stopped him. It was Hermione. Ron smiled and hugged her and then realized that she wasn't alone. Bellatrix Lestrange and Wormtail were watching the scene, apparently amused. They snatched Hermione- no; she had turned into Harry and covered his face with a bag and sealed it._

"_What are you doing! You'll suffocate him!" Ron's hand instantly flew to his pocket…no wand?_

_He was wandless! _

_Bellatrix and Wormtail laughed as he tried to take the bag of Harry's face, but it was magically sealed._

_Then Bellatrix pointed her wand directly at Harry's heart._

"_You don't want him dead? Do you?" she asked murderously._

"_Let him go! You evil bitch!"_

"_Tsk, Tsk, Tsk," _

"_If you don't want him dead then….don't mess with the Dark Lord!" Wormtail snarled._

_Ron was ready to make an angry retort but suddenly the whole place changed almost dreamlike. He was now standing in what appeared to be a funeral. There were quiet a few people crying and laying beside someone's grave…no…two graves. He walked closer._

_Ron then recognized them all with a pang. His mother, Ginny and Hermione who was burying her face in her hands were all dressed in black and sobbing uncontrollably. Ron didn't understand. _

_Who the hell had died?_

_He made a move to read the grave markers but just then he saw his dad approaching. He looked thoroughly miserable but also weary and very tired, there were tears streaming down his face as he hugged his wife and daughter._

_Ron watched as Hermione looked wretchedly at both graves, more tears ran down her cheeks. He wanted to comfort her but his hand went right through her… as if he was some kind of ghost. Then she whispered desperately, almost angrily._

"_Why'd you two leave me?" Why?" she collapsed angrily on top of the white stoned grave to her right. "Why Ron!"_

_What?_

_Ron was shocked and immobile. He had just read his own name on the grave marker. Next to…Harry's!_

"Ron!"

_What?_

"Ron! Wake up!"

He opened his eyes lazily and blinked several times before sitting up on his bed. Harry was already dressed and doing his own bed.

"What?" Ron said sounding annoyed.

"Hermione's already in the Common Room waiting for us…you, really." Harry responded.

"What! Oh No! First day and I'm already screwing up! Shit!"

He got dressed hastily and left the dormitory after Harry.

"You should've woken me up early!" he said heatedly

"Oh, so this is now my fault?" Harry said just as irritable "You were muttering in you sleep"

_Oh Yeah…that stupid dream…_

"It was a stupid dream, you and I were dead….and something about Wormtail and Lestrange…"

Harry glared at him seriously.

"What about Wormtail and Lestrange?"

"I'll tell you later…but I don't get it! Wasn't I supposed to get nice dreams? I mean, with Hermione being my-"

Ron hit himself on the forehead.

"I forgot to ask her. I forgot to ask her, damn it!"

Harry looked like he wanted to burst out laughing as they climbed down the stairs from the Boy's Dormitories. The Common Room was packed with first and second years, the ones that typically get up earlier than the rest. They caught sight of Hermione and Ginny talking on their usually spot by the fireplace, which was now flame-free and made their way there.

Harry's POV

Hermione was beaming at the two of them and seemed slightly more cheerful than usual. _Gee_ _I wonder why…._

He was sincerely happy for them but at the same time…he couldn't help feel…what was the word…. lonely? Yea well, Hermione had Ron and Ron had Hermione, but Harry? Harry had….Harry wanted Ginny.

He watched her sitting on the couch looking straight down at her lap. He couldn't stand it. They needed to talk like they used to. So what if he asked her not to be with him a year ago? What if she moves on and Harry definitely looses her? What if she loves someone else? Would she still want to be with him anyways, after a year?

_Agh…I need to talk to her.._

Ron was now giving Hermione a good morning kiss and wouldn't let go of her. While Ginny was looking at them happily but Harry could see her feeling the same way he was right now. He sat across from her and smiled and she smiled back.

"So, should we go down to breakfast?" asked Hermione who was now acting like her usual self but was still locked in Ron's embrace.

"I guess…" Ginny said smiling

"Yea…"

They four of them got up from their seats and headed for the portrait hole. Ron had somehow managed to hold Hermione's hand and were walking in front of Ginny and Harry. Ron turned to look at him.

"I don't get it Harry, how is it that you knew me and Hermione would…" he trailed off, his ears turning red. He could bet Hermione was red too.

Ginny and Harry exchanged tiring looks.

"Ron, It was obvious…since what? Fourth Year?" Ginny looked at Harry.

"Yep...Fourth Year."

Then Hermione spoke, in a rather amused tone.

"What do you guys reckon the rest of the Gryffindors will think?"

"Oh they won't be surprised." Harry answered

They both scowled at each other. Probably thinking: _We weren't that obvious!_

Ron's POV

_We weren't **that** obvious!_

They were now entering the Great Hall where the four long tables of the different Houses were all packed with students enjoying breakfast. Ron squeezed Hermione's hand tight as they passed all the other tables and sat down together at the Gryffindor one. It was very crowded, so crowded in fact that Ron and Hermione had to sit together and Harry and Ginny had to sit together across from them if they all didn't want split up individually.

_Ha ha! Guess Harry and Ginny have no choice…._

Ron saw his best friend and his sister struggle to sit across from them.

"You first,"

"No it's okay, you first"

"No I'm fine, I wouldn't want to make you uncomfortable"

"I won't, really"

Then someone caught his eye. It was a girl who had her head down on the table and covered it with her arms; he saw Parvarti trying to cheer her up and was patting her back. Hermione seemed to have noticed her too.

She looked awfully like….Lavender?

Ron's insides squirmed with guilt.

"I thought she was over you…." Hermione said as if to herself. She hit her head on the table.

"What?"

"Nevermind"

"So you're both finally sitting! Congratulations!" Ron said as an opportunity to change the subject. He held Hermione's hand tightly.

Harry and Ginny blushed.

They started eating their magically served food. Until (as expected) some of their friends from their year started approaching Ron and Hermione for an explanation of their sudden hand-holding.

"I knew it was gonna happen!" Neville said enthusiastically "Didn't you guys?" He turned to Ginny and Harry and they nodded for what felt like the millionth time.

"Well it seems like it's going well" Hermione said after Neville left with Luna.

"Yup very well!" Ron said

Harry checked his watch. "Hey I think were gonna be late for Transfiguration."

Hermione choked on her Pumpkin juice. "Let's go, I hate being late, **especially** this year**" **She gave them significant looks.

The three of them nodded.

Ron, Harry and Hermione ran for it after breakfast leaving Ginny running to the opposite way for Charms. When they arrived they met Professor Mcgonagall waiting at her door looking livid.

"You three are late!"

"Sorry Professor," They muttered, looking at their feet.

She held the door open and they stepped inside the empty classroom.

** A/N Why Is THIS year so special? Why does Professor Mcgonagall accuse them of being late if her classroom is empty? Why is Ron having nightmares about dying and the Dark Lord? Find out Next Chap! A/N **


	3. Notice

**Notice:**

Hey Guys! I'm so so so sorry for not updating my story! I've tried and tried to get some free time between classes to write chapter 3 but I've just been too busy… Gosh school is such a pain in the a….Well I have good news though:) I started to type the beginning and should have it posted by the end of the week 

Thanks to all the people that reviewed for the story and waited patiently!


End file.
